His First Halloween
by Lovable Riolu
Summary: What I feel would have fit for Harry's first Halloween at Hogwarts. A bit of OOC but I hope you enjoy and Happy Halloween


**This is just a simple one shot that had me up until five am writing.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter. Things would have been different if I did.**

 **R &R!**

* * *

 **In Loving Memory**

Ronald "Ron" Weasley knew he wasn't the smartest boy, nor held a high emotional capacity, but he prided himself on being a loyal friend to Harry Potter. He would try his hardest to support his fellow Gryffindor because Harry was his best friend.

A friend that wasn't at breakfast.

"Hey Neville?" Ron turned to the nervous boy. "Have you seen Harry this morning?"

"He was sitting on his bed. Told me he'd come down soon." The boy shrugged. "He looked sad."

"Why would he look...?"

Ron trailed off. His gaze flickered from the floating pumpkins to the flying bats. It felt like a stone had settled in his stomach. The tightness was making it hard to breathe, because of course Harry would be sad.

It was Halloween.

"Ron?" Percy asked, frowning. "What is the matter?"

"Of course Harry's sad!" He burst, causing the area to quieten. "It's Halloween Perce. That means candy and pumpkins for us. For Harry, Merlin...Percy, how can I help him? It has got to be hard on him! Imagine losing mum and dad on the same day!"

Ron was mortified to feel tears filling his eyes. Yet he couldn't look away from his older brother. The only boy in their family to wear glasses like their dad. A figure Ron wished was present, as Percy seemed to be lost. His gaze shifted to equally shell shocked twins.

"Come on, Ron. Lets go cheer up Harry, yes?" Percy finally moved, his arm wrapping around his youngest brother's shoulders. "What is some of Harry's favorite things?"

"Chocolate and flying."

"Fred, George!"

"On it, Perce."

* * *

Harry sniffed, wiping his eyes as he looked around the empty dorm room. He was half tempted to go back to sleep. He figured that the school would understand, at least he didn't have potions that day. All he wanted was a glimpse at his parents.

Silent tears flowed down his cheeks again. He knew crying about something bad never made it better. It only served to clog your nose and give you a migraine. Yet the salty water continued to fall. His mind spinning 'what it's.

What if they were still alive?

What if one of them survived?

What if they hated him as the Dursleys did?

What if he hadn't been born?

What if, what if, what if?

Nothing good came from what if's.

"Harry, may I come in?" Percy called from the door. A bag was in one of his hands. "Are you alright?" The small figure shrugged. "I'm sorry no one remembered what happened today and what it means for you until Ron told us. Do you want to talk?" A negative head shake. "Do you want to hear about your parents?"

"You knew them?" The pale face lifted to look at the redhead.

"Yes. Your mother visited our house when she was pregnant, and after you and Ron were born. She had a fiery temper like most redheads."

"Really?"

"Yes. She got so mad at your father once, she vexed him green and silver. He had pranked my dad by giving him a muggle drink called Red Bull, telling him it would give him wings."

"My dad played pranks?"

"He did. Don't tell anyone I told you this, but your mum liked playing pranks too. They had a prank war that ended with your father sporting antlers, and your mother having tiger appendages." Percy handed Harry the bag. "I was going to give you that for Christmas, but I think you should have it now."

Inside the bag was a couple of things. An assortment of chocolate that made his stomach growl, and a photo frame. The picture held a redhead with tiger ears and a dark haired man with stag antlers. They were holding a laughing baby with the man's hair but the woman's eyes.

"You see, I was into taking photographs at the time. I still take them on occasion. This is the only photo I gave of your parents."

Frail arms wrapped around the prefect's chest. Percy let the boy cry, wondering why it affected him so much. Surely his relatives had a picture they'd shown him. Or at least told him stories of his mother.

"Thank you! I- I've never known anything about my parents before." Harry sobbed.

Percy felt like someone had sucker punched him in the gut.

Harry knew nothing about Lily and James Potter.

The prefect resolved to see if Hagrid could ask around for photographs of the Potters. Maybe even a written story or two. No child should be left in the dark about their parents. Especially the boy in his arms.

"Do you think you can go to classes? If not, I can explain to them what's wrong. No one can fault you for grieving."

"Please? I can't take the staring again. Not today."

"Very well.

* * *

"Perfect Potter! Gets away with everything." Draco Malfoy sneered as the class went to leave Transfiguration. Ron blocked the doorway. "Move it, Weasel!"

"No! I'm sick of you mouthing off about Harry! How would you feel to be in his place? An orphan, in the muggle world, famous for something your parents did when they died, only to return to foul relatives who don't care about you! His parents are _dead_ , Malfoy, and you're a spoilt brat that doesn't know when to quit! If you'd grow up, you'd see how jealous he is of us! At least we have parents!"

"Ahem!" Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to interrupt. "Five points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor for yelling. Hurry along to your next class. Except you, Mr. Weasley."

"Yes professor?"

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for standing up for your classmate, Mr. Weasley, your parents would be proud. Now off you go."

* * *

Harry yawned sleepily as he made his way into the Great Hall for dinner. Upon sitting down, a hush fell over the room. Headmaster Dumbledore stood up.

"Ten years ago, on this very day, the Wizarding World found peace from the Dark Lord Voldemort thanks to a young couple and their son. I wish for us to all take a moment to hang our heads in silence for Lily and James Potter for their brave sacrifice to save not only our lives but that of their son's. The two were brilliant people. One should never forget that to die, one must leave their loved ones behind for the next great adventure. Do not pity the dead, pity the living, for we must learn to live without them. Now a moment of silence."

Harry started crying as everyone around him did as asked. A few others were silently crying as well, but everyone felt the stab at the cries Harry let out. Ron grabbed his hand as Percy wrapped an arm around him. Fred wrapped his younger brother in a one armed embrace. Slowly Harry calmed down.

"Thank you. Please enjoy the feast." Dumbledore sat, and a more subdue chatter filled the Hall.

"Hey Ron, where's Hermione?" Harry asked as the doors slammed open.

 **The End**

* * *

 **AN: This is simply something I felt should have been in the first book. While its great that Harry made a friend, and is learning magic, I don't see him happily going about his day on Hallow's Eve. He's eleven years old, and was told his parents had been murdered on Halloween by a mass murdering immortality seeking psychopath. I still get upset on the day my mom died and I'm twenty three.**

 **While most of you are thinking "why Percy?" its because he was six when Voldemort fell. He's the only Weasley at Hogwarts that would have remembered the Potters had they visited the Burrow. I think this is pretty much canonical except Ron, Percy, and Harry being OOC. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **AN2: Some of you are likely curious why this was updated. I'm replacing the original chapter, because of typos that I didn't even know was there because I for got to read this over before posting it. Nothing has changed otherwise, because I love this story the way it is.**


End file.
